songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
MrEuroVoice
|Row 3 title = Host Contest|Row 3 info = World Voice Contest|Row 4 title = Gender|Row 4 info = ♂ Male|Row 5 title = Favourite Music|Row 5 info = Pop, Electropop, House, Dance|Row 6 title = Favourite country (music)|Row 6 info = , , , |Row 7 title = Channel|Row 7 info = http://www.youtube.com/user/MrEuroVoice?feature=mhee}} MrEuroVoice is a user from Greece. He hosts an online song contest named World Voice Contest. He has a Youtube account from 7th June 2012. World Voice Contest He started taking part from 2nd edition. His best place is 1st(WVC#7+WVC#10). 1 Special Edition: Host decides the country with draw. 2 Mexico was an AQ because he won last edition. Magical Music Contest He started taking part in MMC from 7th edition. His best place is 1st(MMC#15). * 1 Special Edition: Host decides the country with draw. * 2 Italy qualified in the final because he won previews edition. Imagine Song Contest He started taking part in ISC from 3rd edition.His best place is 7th(ISC#5). 1 Special Edition: Host decides the country with draw. 2 Wildcard Battle: 3rd with 10 points: DQ Our Vision Song Contest He started taking part from 32nd edition. His best place is 12thSF(OVSC#32). Tubevision Contest He started taking part from 28th edition. His best place is 7thSF(TVC#29). The Voice Song Contest He started taking part from 2nd edition. His best place is 2nd(TVSC#15). *1 Special Edition:Participants can submit entries only from Asia/Oceania. *2 Special Edition:Participants must send Christmas songs. Shining Music Contest He started taking part from 1st edition. His best place is 3rd(SMC#1). Wide Vision Song Contest He started taking part from 10th edition. His best place is 1st(WVSC#12). *1 Special Edition: Host decides the country with draw. ValiumSounds Song Contest He had Romania for 10 editions. His best place is 2nd(VSC#5). Globalvision Song Contest He started taking part from 13th edition.His best place is 3rd(GSC#15). Legendary Song Contest He started taking part from 2nd edition. His best place is 4th(LSC#6). Video Music Contest He started taking part from 1st edition. 1 Haiti qualified in the final because he won previews edition. YourVisionSongContest He started taking part from 1st edition. His best place is 1st(YVSC#6 & YVSC#7). 1 Special Edition: Only songs from ESC 2012. Glorious Song Contest He started taking part from 1st edition. His best place is 3rd(GSC#4). Astounding Song Contest He started taking part from 4th edition. His best place is 3rd(ASC#5). 1 Wildcard battle: Didn't qualify: 2nd with 11 pts Universal Vision Song Contest He started taking part from 3rd edition. His best place is 1st(UVSC#5). Rralz Song Contest He started taking part from 2nd edition. His best place is 6th(RRSC#2). Unknown Status World Music Bash He had Greece for 5 editions. He started taking part from the 1st edition. His best place is 3rd(WMB#2). Closed Contests GalaxyVision Song Contest Our Music Contest Super Sounds Music Contest 1 Special Edition: Only Eurovision songs. Friendship Song Contest Star Music Contest He started taking part from 2nd edition.His best place is 1st(SMC#5). Amazing Music Contest * 1 Special Edition: Only Eurovision songs. Mad Song Contest He started taking part from 3rd edition. Youth Vision Contest